


Runaway from the past

by Ladyblanc_RU



Series: The Last Survivor [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyblanc_RU/pseuds/Ladyblanc_RU
Summary: When Jaskier found out one of his old enemies was still alive, he decided to run from the problem which eventually caught up with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Last Survivor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756648
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Runaway from the past

The witcher slowly opened his eyes. He was locked in a small dark cell. Twisting his wrists around in his shackles, he gritted his teeth. His hands were chained to the floor with dark blue cuffs. He looked around his prison and sighed. Gazing at the tantalizing prison door, he shook his head. It wasn’t the first time someone tried to kill him. The witcher preferred not to wake up in unknown places, though, especially if he was unable to recall how he got there on the first place.

 _What the fuck happened to me?_ He thought angrily. The witcher could recall visiting small village and taking up a contract regarding a drowner infestation, but anything else past that point was a blur, it was almost as if someone tried to erase that part of his memory. The man swore and let out a growl. _Looks like sorcerers are trying to get rid of me once again. Fucking amazing._

A while ago, he had been in similar situation where some freaky old magician tried to poison him because of his magic talent. Not that Continent was kind to any other witchers, but it felt unfair that only Kaer Seren, the Griffin school, had to deal with this kind of hatred. The man would have preferred stones being thrown at him rather than a bunch of jealous witches hunting him from town to town. _Can’t they just leave off? Humans already don’t like us enough as it is, so why make things worse?_

The witcher shook his head. “Enough thinking, I still have to get out of this shitty place.” he said to himself looking closer at the chains. It doesn’t look like usual iron shackles; something was clearly off. _A smart sorcerer wouldn’t leave a Griffin witcher just sitting around, would they?_ The man pondered using one of his signs, which could've really helped him in this situation; but his magic was nullified. Not to mention, in this state moving was hard enough. _Dimeritium_. He thought with an exasperated grin. _And why am I not surprised?_ The witcher tried to stand up but quickly found out that the sorcerer wasn’t very keen on him leaving. _Oh, come now. I have to deal with this spell as well? Fucking bastard will pay for all of this._

As the prisoner thought about that, the cell door opened unexpectedly, and a sorcerer stepped in. He was a tall, old mage dressed in dark cloak, which cast a dark shadow over his face. The witcher wondered whether or not they had already met one another yet, or if he had to deal with an unknown, sadistic freak that thought it would be nice to kill mostly innocent witcher.

“Well, well, well...” said stranger slowly. He looked down at his prisoner and laughed softly, “Isn’t that hilarious? The Famous Elusive Killer, so you are called,” he emphasized the witcher's nickname, “Was caught by someone who isn’t even the part of Brotherhood of Sorcerers. What a pity. You must feel so ignorant right about now.”

“You, bastards, don’t usually bother about our feelings.” The witcher snapped, his eyes boring into sorcerer. The man clicked his tongue. He was starting to get impatient with the given situation and the mouth the witcher had on him. “Just let me go. I didn’t do anything to you or your freaky brotherhood.”

“Ha!” the mage laughed as he crouched down, his lips curling into a smug smile as he met the witcher's glare. “You, mutants, think you can fool around with your signs and use them whenever you want without any consequences. Whilst us, mages, are burned at the stake, crowds come to watch my brothers and sisters burn on the king of Redania's, Radovid's, order. Do you know what the crowds yell when they watch as the flesh burns off their bodies? Of course, you do. You're told it every day, but it's different. It's different when the last words you hear are spat out by a crowd of fucking peasants. Even someone as dumb as the drowners you kill for a few pathetic coins understands that you shouldn’t be allowed to play with magic like that. Besides, wouldn’t our world be better without your kind? You were created to slay monsters, however, you’re somehow still alive.” The witcher felt a cold shiver down his spine at the delusional mage's words. He knew where the sorcerer was going with his speech, and he definitely didn't like it. _I have to find some way to get away alive..._ “So, witcher, any last wishes?”

“I want to fight.” asked the man hoping magician would be foolish enough to fall for it. “What’s the point in killing me If you can’t even get proper revenge on someone who dares to use your precious magic?” He caught a glimpse of arrogance in man’s eyes urging him on. The witcher continued trying to persuade the sorcerer to lift the spell from him. “You would become famous. Not just anyone can walk away alive after a fight with Elusive Killer.” Anger rose inside his body, but he made himself continue. “And, if I were the head of Brotherhood, I would like to have someone who was able to slay a famous witcher.” A grin ran past his face when the witcher noticed the mage consider his words.

“Perhaps I should let you try to fight against me.” answered the man after a while. The witcher let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He watched in disbelief as the mage waved his hand removing the spell from him. The witcher slowly stood up rising like a mountain in front of the mage that seemed small compared to the witcher, fragile even. The old mage looked concerned, weighing the odds of the battle, but still took a step back preparing to fight. He was just about to strike the witcher when suddenly the monster hunter rushed forwards and in the blink of an eye shortened the distance between them. The man hit the magician with his forehead and pulled out a dagger hidden in his boots. The witcher mercilessly stabbed the man in the chest. He sneered at the mage as he removed the keys from the sorcerer's belt. “I guess that makes me the winner.” He grinned chaining dying mage to the floor. “I hope your death will come slowly.”

The witcher walked slowly towards the exit completely ignoring the strange noises behind him. Only when he was about to leave this awful place, he heard mage's last words, “Don’t think you won, little witcher. Beware, I will track you down and kill without any hesitance.”

“Of course, you will.” witcher laughed softly closing heavy metal door, “But try to stay alive first.”

* * *

I

Geralt was sitting in front of a small campfire listening to Jaskier’s soft singing. Of course, he wasn’t enjoying this tune. He just found it less annoying than others. Forest surrounded them. It was late. Birds' incessant chirping from above soon dissipated, some animals had already retired to their burrows and homes as the sun set. Geralt's ears perked up and he whipped his head around. A shapely, naked woman was watching them silently, her eyes wide with curiosity. Keeping his eyes trained on the woman, Geralt unsheathed his sword and stood up in one fluid motion. Jaskier gave him questioning look placing his hand flat on the lute strings quieting them. He opened his mouth to say something, but the witcher put a finger to his lips asking for silence. The minstrel raised a brow but complied. Watching the witcher walking deeper into the woods, Jaskier set his lute in the case. While walking, Geralt quickly downed a potion preparing for a battle. _Bruxa or Alp?_ He thought moving closer to her. The creature looked at him strangely. With inhuman speed she ran deeper into the woods. _Alp. Wasn’t smart enough to stay away, but still smart enough not to fight me head-on. Common._

The witcher sighed and ran after her trying not to lose her in the thick woods. The trees were closely knit together, each barely a foot away from the other, making it almost impossible not to bump into branches or thin trunks. Geralt blatantly ignored the twigs brushing up against his arms and sword and continued chasing the alp. Cursing as the alp got further and further away from him, Geralt hurried up preparing for a jump. He shortened the distance between them and jumped trying to catch the beast. He pushed the creature in its back, the alp stumbled forwards and fell to the ground. Geralt took the chance and ran up to her. He pressed his foot into her stomach pushing her into the ground. Lifting his sword above the vampire's head, he was about to deliver the final blow. It screeched at him emitting a powerful force. He barely managed to defend himself using Quen, however, the magic shield wasn’t able to repel the uncontrollable force. Geralt cursed and lunged backwards. He watched carefully as the alp took a few precise steps towards him before lunging at him trying to cut the witcher’s neck open. Geralt sidestepped, so he was behind the alp, dodging the attack, and slashed at the vampire’s back with his silver sword. The alp cried out in pain and quickly turned around clawing at Geralt. The witcher growled through gritted teeth jumping back from lesser vampire’s claws, which clawed at the air - mere inches from his face. The alp tried to run away from the monster hunter, but he attacked it with a lightning speed heaving his sword right into alp’s neck. It cried loudly falling on the ground. Geralt pushed his weapon deeper into beast cutting its head clean off and picked it as a trophy. Nobody will believe him if he just shows up in the nearby city claiming that he killed the monster. _I hope there’s a contract on this thing with a reasonable reward. I’m in no mood to argue with cheap pricks._

A loud scream echoed through the air. The voice was too familiar to be mistaken. _Dammit, Jaskier!_

Geralt ran towards their small camp hoping to find bard in one piece. However, when he finally got to the clearing, the witcher froze in shock watching Jaskier dogging an alp’s attacks and fighting back. The minstrel used a silver dagger, which he always kept in his boot to defend himself whenever the witcher is not around. Jaskier managed to corner the lesser vampire between two large trees, but the alp wasn’t ready to give up yet. It unhinged its jaw preparing to screech, when Geralt appeared behind it and pierced its head with his silver sword. The beast's eyes rolled back in, and it fell on the ground spilling viscera and blood onto the forest floor. Geralt looked on Jaskier, who breathed heavily, trying to process everything that happened. Jaskier sat on the ground, a few yards away from the vampire corpse. “What the fuck just happened?” Geralt cut the alp’s head off and threw it to the ground with the other. Sheathing his sword silently, Geralt walked over to Jaskier and sat down beside the unresponsive bard.

“What do you mean, Geralt?” Jaskier asked quietly casting a glare over to the witcher's pitch black eyes. The monster hunter saw an amalgam of amusement and fear in man’s glare. _We killed the alp, why are you still scared? Aren’t you supposed to ask me a plethora of questions?_ Geralt thought watching as bard silently cleaned his dagger with a piece of cloth from one of the saddle bags. He leaned down hiding the weapon in his left boot once more. It seemed as if it was routine, that is, cleaning a bloodied blade.

“You defended yourself well. Only brings up questions.” the witcher said slowly, looking at his bard suspiciously. Geralt knew that Jaskier studied at Oxenfurt Academy, in fact, the minstrel was one of the best students there. But the monster hunter highly doubted that musicians would be trained to wield something more dangerous than a lute. “Lesser vampires are tough even for witchers, for a bard like you it’s a death sentence.”

“I was just lucky you came to my rescue.” Jaskier shrugged his shoulders carelessly and turned away avoiding Geralt's scrutinizing gaze. “Besides, I still have to know how to defend myself. I mean, you aren’t exactly always around, Geralt. Even when you are, monsters are at every turn. You don't have the safest career, you know.” the man got up and tried to make a joke. “I like adventures and all, but as much as them I love also music, women and my life. More specifically: my life. Not in that order exactly, but you get the point. Knowing how to wield a weapon is kinda of crucial when traveling with you, my dear witcher.” Jaskier laughed quietly taking his notebook and quill out. “Enough talking about me. I know I'm really an interesting specimen, but I still need to get your side of the story.” Geralt signed and let it go. As much as he wanted to know the truth about bard's fighting skills, he also needed to rest a bit after such fight. And that wouldn't happen until Jaskier is done with his stupid poems. _At least he isn't scared anymore. Yet, this only begs the question: since when did he learn to fight?_ He thought to himself. He shook his suspicions off for now and reluctantly started to tell Jaskier about his fight with alp hoping that soon he would finally be able to get some proper sleep.

II

“Nothing we can do, witcher.” the alderman snarled getting up from his seat. A short, corpulent man walked towards Geralt, a sneer on his face. “There weren’t any reports about those things.” he pointed in disgust to the two alps' heads the witcher was clenching. “And I can’t be sure you didn’t just bring them with ya from another place only to get paid.” The man walked towards a table ignoring the witcher's burning glare. “Everyone knows that witchers can’t be trusted. If I heard at least one report about people dying mysteriously…”

“Oh gosh, I’m finally here.” A man ran inside the room interrupting alderman’s speech. The intruder sighed and continued excitedly as if he didn’t interrupt their conversation. “I’ve always hated these stairs. In fact…”

“I swear, Abash, if you don’t explain me why in Lebioda's name you dare interrupt me like that, I will make you clean the bloody stables!” alderman yelled in irritation preparing to throw one of his books at the said man. Geralt watched with little intrest. The witcher had no intention to leave until he got the promised two hundred crowns for the alps' heads, though he was glad that this fool appered. Maybe after all of this the alderman would be so irritaded he would actually pay.

“Sorry, I was just too excited with all the festival preparation. You know, trying our flower vine, harvesting flowers.” Abash stopped catching the alderman’s annoyed glare and scratched the back of his head in confusion. “A-anyway, I came here to say that Berimir wanted to see that witcher the whole village is talking about.” Geralt coughed reminding both men about his existence. Abash looked at him in relief, grabbing the witcher's shoulder, and started talking happily. “There you are! Come on, our prince wants to take a look at your haul.” The monster hunter glared at the man, seeing the witcher's demeanor, he chuckled nervously before quickly removing his hand. Geralt wasn’t sure who he preferred more: the asshole alderman or Abash, who somehow talked even more than Jaskier. _I hope this Berimir has some sense in him. Not planning on staying here much longer._

While they were walking towards Berimir’s house, located at a decent distance from the rest of the town, Abash got comfortable around Geralt very fast. The man wasn’t shaking in fear or showing any signs of thinking about possibility of getting killed, in fact, he decided it would be a good idea to give a history lecture making the witcher hate this place even more. He tried to shut the man up with deadly looks, silent growling and even threats, but it looked like that fool suddenly stopped being afraid of him. _Maybe I don’t hate scared peasants not talking to me, after all._ His eyebrows rose slightly as he noticed that his ‘companion’ finally stopped with all that nonsense. Geralt felt relieved hoping to finish their route in blessed silence.

And then he saw Jaskier talking loudly to someone a couple meters in front of them.

_Fucking amazing._ The witcher narrowed his eyes watching Abash quickly approach minstrel. The man looked at musician like he was some kind of god, who decided to bless poor town folks with his appearance, and started talking again even faster than he did the last time. _Now I have to deal with both of them. At least he would be busy with Jaskier to even notice me._

“Oh, I’m so happy you decided to visit our small village.” The man shook Jaskier’s hand rather dynamically practically hurting Jaskier in the process. Geralt grinned to himself at the sight of a silent cry for help in his friend’s eyes. “I hope you can play at our festival this evening. Berimir wanted me to hire someone to perform and, honestly, I don’t know anyone who will cope with this task better than you, maestro Jaskier. I mean, you are famous all over the Continent, your ballads are-” The witcher saw pride glowing deep in the bard’s eyes, however, the minstrel still looked like he was needed someone to rescue him. Abash continued shaking his hand and Geralt was sure it hurt. He gave Jaskier an apologetic glance before deciding that he wanted to see more of this before interrupting. Meanwhile, the man continued “I heard, you even performed at Lioness’s court. That’s a pity your concert was a disaster with all that destiny and fighting. You also played for-”

“I got the point, my dearest faithful adorer.” Jaskier said wearily. He looked at the unreserved man with annoyance, but as much as he didn’t like Abash, the bard was offered a job, and that's all that mattered. So, when Jaskier spoke up again, the witcher wasn’t surprised at his words. “I would be honored to perform at your festival. In fact, Berimir has already hired me and asked me to tell you that he’ll talk with witcher later. Also, here’s your reward, Geralt.” bard came closer to the witcher and gave him a bag full of coins whispering quietly, “You owe me now.” Geralt eyed him taking the bag from Jaskier’s hands and wondering just what the bard had in store for him. “And now, if you excuse us, we have to prepare before the performance. We can’t just show up wearing blood-soaked jerkins.” The bard placed his hands on Geralt's back pushing him away from Abash before he could start talking. Both men were tired with this fool hoping they wouldn’t have to deal with him anytime soon.

“Didn’t know you talked to this Berimir.” Geralt asked when they got far enough from Abash. He wasn’t sure whether bard lied or told him only half of the truth, but he still was glad that they escaped. _Finally, some silence. Now I won’t complain about Jaskier and his incessant chattering. At least, he knows when to shut up, and sometimes his stories are actually interesting._ But the witcher would never admit this out loud because he knew Jaskier would never let him live it down.

“Thank you for your help out there, I’d never managed to get rid of him without you.” the bard said sarcastically crossing his arms. Jaskier looked at Geralt with disapproval trying his best not to spit venom at every word. “I knew Berimir for ages, honestly, can’t you just pretend you remember everything I tell you?” He pinched the bridge of his nose slowly calming down. Bard was forgiving, Geralt knew this well - yet, he still was amazed how fast Jaskier is able to let go of any disagreements between them. “Anyways, I got us out of that nonsense and now you owe me, Geralt.” He caught Geralt’s narrow glare and smiled mysteriously. The witcher crossed his arms eyeing Jaskier.

“So, what do you want from me?” Geralt asked tiredly silently hoping that they'll turn in for the night and perhaps draw a bath. Though the witcher was frequently covered in blood and guts, they weren't exactly his favorite thing to be drenched in.

“Well, I don’t know, but that doesn’t mean you would get away without paying this debt.” Geralt laughed softly shaking his head as Jaskier turned away from him and continued walking towards the village just ahead.

III

Boisterous music filled the air as people dance to a lively gig in the middle of town. From the looks of their band, Jaskier understood why they needed a bard so much. The band in question was rather simple. It was made up of very few people with a couple of banged up instruments. The bard was surprised they were able to get a sound alone out of the instruments, much less an actual tune. Small lanterns hung from a thin rope strung up along the houses. A few long tables filled with food and drinks were set up more towards the houses leaving room for people to dance and the band to play. Jaskier smiled up at Geralt when he noticed him watching the festival.

A few kids chasing each other ran past Geralt and Jaskier almost running into the witcher. Geralt didn't notice, he was still taking in some of the sights. Sure, he's been to parties and balls galore, but the sight in front of him matched no other. The bard's face was illuminated by the lantern's gleam making his smile seem even brighter and his eyes glow. _He's beautiful.._. Smacking the witcher's arm to get his attention, the bard pointed excitedly at a table filled up with people, coin, and wine. Geralt snapped out of it, pushed down his thoughts and followed the bard's finger. It was a drinking contest, no doubt about it.

"About that favor..." the bard started eyeing the witcher. Geralt knew he was in for a long night.

Across from Geralt, Jaskier was holding his head amidst almost a dozen bottles they had shared together. The bard groaned.

"You've built up quite the resistance, Jaskier." Geralt slurs, a playful grin on his face. On the table, a few meager coins were between the two - they had bet them to see who could drink the most. It was hard to tell who was going to get the coin. Their faces were lit up in the darkness by a dim lantern beside the coin, it was surrounded by petals of many colors.

"Wipe that look off your face. I'm gonna win..." he gives the witcher a pointed look, but his glossy eyes seemed to be watching something else behind Geralt. "Shit... the band. I frgot to play."

"I'd like to see you try."

Jaskier stood up and set his hands firmly on the table leaning over the bottles and came practically nose-to-nose with the witcher. "Is.... Is that a challeng?" he said drunkenly. Geralt raised an eyebrow at this wondering how bard managed to speak clearly even in such state.

"Make what you want from it." he slowly replies watching the bard's eyes. _They're so... blue._

"Oh I will, I will, Gralt, my friend. I'll take that... as... as a bloody challeng!" Jaskier declared and pushed himself from the table, stumbling a bit, before swiping up his lute. Geralt watched with amusement as the bard ran into a few disregarded people while making his way over to the band. The witcher leaned back in his chair, a small smile as his lips. Lifting his lute up into the air, Jaskier called out to the band. Thankfully, most everyone was already drunk or knocked out, including the band, so no one really minded the terrible performance Jaskier was giving. He was a bard in trade, but definitely not when he was under the influence.

Geralt was sobering up, and fast. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The witcher's thoughts drift to Jaskier. _A bard that can hold a lesser vampire at bay, something that Toussaint Ducal Guards aren't even capable of. A bard that hides weapons, silver weapons, no less. Jaskier is secretive, very - won't give me a straight answer. Might be able to get something out of him when he's drunk._

When Jaskier returned, Geralt was still lost in his thoughts. "Hey you, big oaf. Let's go get a room, gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." He snapped it out of Jaskier's words and stood up.

"Mn. Who won?" Geralt asked nodding towards the coin.

"Call it a draw. Use the coin for a room, let's go." the bard answered dismissively.

IV

“Gd, haven’t drunk like that since Oxenfurt.” Jaskier said collapsing on the floor almost shattering a vine bottle in the process. They got it from a farmer's daughter, who was apparently a big fan of witcher’s bard. _Considering his drunk singing, we were lucky not to get Berimir pissed off. Oh, fuck this prince, who cares about him?_

“You sure?” witcher smirked sitting on the bed and looking down on the half-asleep bard. “Remember that party ‘bout a month ago?”

Jaskier raised his head and gave Geralt a cold look, “Fck off, Geralt. You promised not to mention that.” he tried to get up from the floor, but only weakly fell back. “Big oaf, gimme your hand,” his voice was very slow getting quitter with every word. “Don’t want to sleep here.”

“Only if you answer my questions.” Geralt said firmly enjoying bards attempts to get up, “Honestly, you liar.”

“I’m not a liar.” Jaskier got on his knees, world around him spinned fast. “Jst have my secrets”

“Is wielding a dagger one of them?”

“Again?” bard slowly blinked hardly being conscious enough to continue talking. “Answered that already. Anther question”

Geralt shook his head instantly regretting doing that. _Fuck, need to get some information._ “Why is your dagger silver?”

“Because I bought it to…” Jaskier suddenly cut himself short stopping himself from answering.

Geralt looked at him expectantly, but bard just stared back with his shadowed blue glare.

Witcher signed and asked patiently, “To do what?”

However, he had never got any answer to that question. The bard simply fell asleep leaning on the bed and leaving the witcher without any explanations. "Fuck!" Geralt cursed his friend for that and turned in deciding to try again later. _I will get my answers. Even If I have to admit that your singing isn’t that bad._

V

When Geralt woke up in the morning feeling as if a couple of carriages ran over him, he was surprised not to see Jaskier lying somewhere around. He remembered how the bard fell asleep in the middle of their drunk conversation, so the witcher was pretty sure the bard would still be somewhere on the floor. _He was always a bit strange._ He thought slowly getting up from his bed. _Waking up early in the morning, turning in very late. Not to mention his strange book, he writes in almost every night._ He tried not to think a lot about those minstrel’s habits because he was completely not interested in it. However, from time to time he still returned to these thoughts. _Probably his disappearance has something to do with that farm girl we met yesterday or whichever another fan._ Geralt heard a loud bang on the door, grin escaped his lips. _Guess I just need to think about him to appear._

“Witcher, sir?” too familiar voice slipped into the room making the witcher growl. He hoped they would be able to leave this town before their chatty ‘friend’ came to visit them again. “Berimir asked me to call for you. He didn’t mention what for; but if I had to guess, I would say that has to do something with those beasts you caught recently. Our Majesty probably just wants to thank you. Those things could’ve killed...”

“Just take me to this Berimir,” Geralt grumpily opened the door trying to scare small man in front of him. The witcher hoped this time they would have a silent walk without any talking. After all, his head still hurt a bit after drinking competition, he and Jaskier had last night. “And without talking this time, or your head will be my next aim” Abash swallowed and nodded nervously shutting his mouth. Of course, monster hunter wasn’t interested in killing this fool, but even Jaskier had never annoyed him so much in all those years as this man did in one day.

Surprisingly but these threats worked, and during all their way to Berimir’s house Abash was quiet as a scared mouse. The man really wanted to have a small talk with the famous witcher, perhaps to tell him why this town was the best in all Continent, but always managed to cut himself before endless words escaped his tongue. At some point, Geralt even wanted to let this fool talk, because his satellite was looking as if he had to put great effort in staying quiet. Happily enough they got to needed house way before Abash wasn’t able to hold anymore. The witcher quickly recognized tall, dark haired man he saw yesterday at the festival, where he sat at the head of the long table looking at his subjects and partying with them even if not as hard as some of the citizens did.

“Famous Geralt of Rivia,” the man approached two men smiling to them. Abash bowed to his leader looking at him faithfully like a dog loyal to its owner. “Glad to see you at our small town. Hope you enjoyed our small festival yesterday, not every day such famous witchers visit us.”

“You didn’t call me to talk about that fair, did you?” Geralt asked coldly not wanting to waste his time on pointless chat. He never understood why Jaskier liked to talk so much about everything around them. Maybe it was just human’s thing to do, not that the witcher would understand that. “If you have a monster to hunt or curse to lift, I can help. But don’t expect me to chat with you about festival or why your farmer fucked that goat.” Geralt clearly saw amusement in Berimir’s eyes and fear in Abashe’s not wanting to change anything in his tone. _The last thing I want to do is to crawl before this unknow prince._

“The witchers and their professionalism. I was always amazed at your desire to quickly leave any city, as if you were running from the plague.” the man laughed softly looking right into cat-like eyes, in which most of the people wouldn’t want even to glance. Geralt liked how this prince behaved around him. Maybe too laid back, but he didn’t talk to the monster hunter like he was nothing more than a piece of shit or tried to hide his fear. _Now I understand why Jaskier is friends with this prince._ “I can understand that, really. Sometimes people aren’t better than monsters you kill.” Geralt grinned at these words. “Anyway, we should get straight to the business as you wanted. Abash, can you check whether alderman did everything I asked him to do?”

“As you wish, your Majesty. I will be back soon.” the man happily jumped and ran towards the town not knowing that Berimir was looking at him with a joyful twinkle in his eyes.

“He will never change,” the prince shook his head and looked at Geralt again suddenly becoming serious. “Something strange happened yesterday in nearby woods. On the main road someone attacked a merchant convoy. There are no survivors and no traces either. Only drops of blood on the ground, claw marks and a carriage with goods.”

“Did you notice something unusual at a cemetery or in other parts of the woods?” Geralt suspected that it might be simple ghouls attack; but when he saw Berimir shaking his head negatively, this version was quickly tossed away. _Ghouls usually hunt near cemeteries or battle fields, so it’s definitely not them. Perhaps leshen might’ve been pissed of or any other woods spirit. Those aren’t very friendly towards humans on their territory._ “Have you built anything recently at that area?”

“We usually cut wood nearby that road for our needs. You should talk to our forester about more information; however, I wasn’t reported about any strange activity. There were always wolves and other animals which we always had encounters with, nothing really serious.” Berimir slowly shook his head. Geralt could smell sadness and annoyance coming from the prinсe which seemed a bit strange. _Royalty is all the same. Worried about money rather than people. Typical._ “I hope you find out what caused this otherwise our town would lose its customers and trading route which would lead to total poverty.” _Here we go. Talking about coins._ “Oh, I almost forgot. If you catch whatever it is, I will pay to you.”

“How much?” Geralt asked slowly wondering how generous this prince would be. Jaskier mentioned that Berimir always remembered when someone did him a great service and, of course, paid them a lot; but something in his glare seemed like this time would be different.

“Depends on which beast you will bring me.” Berimir smiled too wide for the witcher’s liking. “More dangerous, more expensive. And don’t try to fool me, I know a thing or two about different monsters.” Geralt grinned laughing silently. _As you say, your Majesty._ he thought about this title with disregard. _Bet you don’t know the truth. Only lies you, humans, spread about beasts we hunt to pay us less._

VI

“Geralt!” Jaskier said happily approaching witcher, who was slightly lost in his thoughts. He tried to talk to different farmers who visited woods recently about any strange things they might have seen. However, villagers not too frightened by the appearance of the white-haired did not say anything useful other than that they hadn’t seen anything unusual. One of them even tried to say that Melitele was angrу with them and decided to punish their souls. _Hope that timber man won’t be so useless. Don’t want to stay here until another murder happens._ “I’m so glad I found you. Seriously, now I understand what you feel when I talk too much. This Abash can talk someone to death.”

“Does that mean I won’t hear you chatting anytime soon?” Geralt asked with a small laugh looking at theatrically annoyed bard who was watching Abash going away with relieve.

“Um, no.” Jaskier answered with a wide smile on his face. “But I promise the next time you ask me to stop I really would. Honestly, it’s a miracle you stayed with me for so long.” The witcher grinned silently thinking about all that times when he wanted to tie bard to the tree and stuff his mouth with some dirty rag only to have a dinner in silence. _You’re lucky I've never wanted to make you stop talking. Bet now you would at least try to stay more silent. Who knew this Abash was actually useful._

“Deal.” Geralt shook bard’s hand noticing that something was off with his friend’s expression. Sure, Jaskier looked as always: chatty, smiling and looking after all women’s skirts, though his eyes seemed a bit nervous, and his movements looked a bit sharp like the bard tried all his best to pretend that nothing happened. _What problem did you get into again? Did another father tried to kill you for sleeping with his daughter?_

“Glad you accepted my modest offer. Not that your denial would have changed anything…” Jaskier caught Geralt’s mocking glare cutting himself short. Bard smiled widely and continued changing that subject of their talk fast. “Anyway, we shouldn’t waste our precious time on useless talks, am I right? So, my mighty witcher friend, can we leave this town already? Their citizens have been really friendly to us and it would be impolite to use any more of their hospitality.” The bard looked around tensely as if he was trying to spot someone in the small crowd of peasants doing their own stuff.

“Did you visit wrong house this morning? Who wants to kill you know?” Geralt smirked slowly starting walking towards the small timber man’s house, which was just outside the town hidden in the woods. Jaskier looked at him startled quickly following.

“Surprisingly, no. But you were right about one thing, that farm girl was amazing in bed. Honestly, I haven’t met someone as hungry to high quality performances for a while now.” the bard said with obvious exaggeration. The witcher didn’t care how good their night was in reality, more important now was who he had to protect his bard from. Not that he really wanted to do that, or minstrel couldn’t do it himself, no. It was just easier for the monster hunter to scare musician’s enemies away other than to listen one of those lectures about fathers not understanding ‘obvious truth’. “Also, her father didn’t try to kill me immediately, at least, he gave me a couple seconds to get away before shooting.” Jaskier looked around finally understanding they weren’t going in right direction. Geralt hummed smelling thick tense coming from the bard. “Geralt, I never doubt your navigation skills.” he said a bit mockingly, though his eyes were still looking carefully on trees around them. “You’re always choosing correct routes for our adventures, maybe not the safest ones, but you get the point. However, this particular time I can’t resist mentioning that the inn we stayed in yesterday is located on the other side of the town.”

“We’re not going there yet. One friend of yours asked me to catch whatever is responsible for killing that traders.” the witcher saw how Jaskier froze for a second as if staying in this town a bit more could take his life away. He closely looked at the tensed musician noticing how his eyes started to look around even faster. _Odd. Was this father a source of such strange behavior? That man let you go without cutting your balls first, so why are you still scared?_ “What, you don’t need stories for your ballads?” Geralt tried to make a joke to put bard’s mind off unknown threat, but Jaskier tried to do that without anybody’s help.

“Beg your pardon. How could you possibly think that I would refuse to get a whole ton of a new material?” Jaskier asked a bit too lively for witcher’s liking. _What are you trying to hide from me?_ While Geralt once again thought about this reaction, minstrel smiled widely trying to look as careless as he always was and continued walking forwards energetically, “I’ve been running short on great ballads recently. Rhymes are getting too typical, not that you would ever notice that no offense. So, I could really use new adventures. Maybe even my muse would visit me once again, otherwise…”

“I prefer more when you are quiet.” Geralt snarled seeing the bard getting his hand on the lute. Jaskier simply smiled at him surprisingly shutting up and started to play soft tune without any words. _You’re up to something, no doubts. Considering your previous strange behavior, there might be something more to this than you being a slut._ The image of musician fighting with that alp again popped up in his mind bringing with it even more questions. _I should really forget about that. Your strange habits totally don’t bother me._ The witcher pushed his thoughts away focusing more on his current task and feeling a huge rush of relief, when he saw needed house behind the trees.

VII

It wasn’t something special just a small cabin in the middle of the nowhere quiet far from the town. Road which lead here wasn’t the main one, so no one really looked after it. There were a lot of cracks, grass growing through them, and Jaskier nearly tripped over a random root which just poked out as if it wasn’t something unusual. A building itself also looked very old. Wood it was built out of darkened with ages, some of the windows were cracked. If Gerald wasn’t told that his informer lived here, he would never think this abandoned house belonged to anyone. Looks like not only witchers love almost destroyed places to live in.

“Hum, Geralt, what are we doing here again?” Jaskier asked while studying closer a front door which was the only thing in this entire house that wasn’t looking hundred years old. “I’ve seen different kinds of houses, even were in castles’ dungeons, but I’ve never seen a place like this.” he quickly finished this sentence catching the witcher’s skeptical glare piercing into him and rolled his eyes in irritation. “Geralt, you should really listen to me from once in a while.”

“When you say something important.” Geralt snarled not wanting to admit that he actually listened to endless bard’s talks. And he might not remember every one of them, he highly doubted that any one besides Jaskier remembered all of those, though the witcher would definitely remember something as big as minstrel’s trip to the dungeon. Damn, it would make for a great joke whenever the monster hunter got in trouble with guards, and Jaskier felt personal duty to make fun of that situations. “Berimir said I should have a talk with timber man living here.” he finally answered knocking loudly on the door completely ignoring the fact it could crash under his fists. “Probably these peasants just pieced a leshen with this wood cutting,” suddenly they heard a loud noise in the house. “Fuck!”

Geralt easily broke the door with his shoulder not very gracefully bursting into the house and quickly looking around. He saw a dead man lying on the floor, blood coming out of his throat, with lots of glass shards around it. The witcher heard how something was rushing through bushes just outside the house, so without a second thought he left Jaskier behind jumping out of the window chasing unknown threat. He managed to catch up with a small shadow in a cloak trying to free themselves from long thin branches. As fast as a lightning Geralt pulled his silver sword shortening the distance between them and attacking. There was nobody would’ve been able to get away without a scratch. However, the aim just in front of him suddenly disappeared.

And then a sharp pain struck his back.

Geralt quickly turned around catching a stranger’s mocking glare as they disappeared once again now without any sign of returning. The witcher hissed in annoyance trying to hear or smell something that could lead to an answer who is this mysterious killer, but there was nothing. The forest around him was quiet like nothing happened, like there were no wizard, druid or whatever. Suddenly he felt something strange. The monster hunter tried to ignore that feeling still looking for any clues when he suddenly heard someone’s voice inside his head.

“The end is near, witcher.”

_The fuck?_ Now that was unexpected. Geralt was almost sure he occasionally met Yen, though this wasn’t her voice at all. He was so deep in his thoughts trying to recall whether he had problems with any other mage besides his long know fight with dark haired sorceress on that dragon hunt, he didn’t even saw Jaskier approach until the bard put his hand on the witcher’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Geralt, you’re injured.” Jaskier’s voice shacked with fear, his hands cautiously examined long wound on his friend’s back trying not to cause any more trouble than already happened. Geralt softly touched his wrist assuring him that he would be alright and that his, witcher, health would deal with it when bard jumped sharply away like this touch burned him. “We have to treat this before it gets infected.” his voice shook even more.

“Jaskier, it’s really nothing.” he turned around looking at bard’s pale face. He softly took Jaskier’s shoulder ignoring sharp pain which stroke his entire body. Geralt couldn’t get why his friend was so worried about this wound, which wasn’t even the worst. It wasn’t even top three, so why was the minstrel looking as if he saw a ghost or someone pierced another hole in it. “It would take more than one wound to kill me. We, witchers, are tough.” he attempted to crack a joke, though the monster hunter still wrinkled in pain.

“There’s much more to that.” the bard whispered very quietly like he didn’t want Geralt to hear this. The witcher didn’t looked at him trying not to focus on these words too much. He already had a lot to worry about, there were no need in other thoughts creeping around.

VIII

That night Jaskier again hadn’t slept at their room. Neither he did it on the following night, the night after that and so on. Geralt ignored this fact trying to focus on this mysterious killer which just dissevered. There weren’t any new murders, victims or simply anyone who could’ve provided the witcher with some useful information. All peasants just fled as soon as he appeared on their doorstep and those who at least tried to help him only shook their shoulders saying that they didn’t have any idea about that stranger. Even Berimir was no use. This young noble said that there weren’t any mages around for a long time and that besides the witcher and his bard no one new visited the city. The prince demanded that Geralt dealt with this mystery as soon as possible because apparently traders didn’t really want to visit a place where their friends were killed. The monster hunter tried to explain the situation but answer always was the same: _‘You have to do something. Otherwise, I would have to blame you for this because before you arrived everything was alright.’_

And this was getting on Geralt’s nerves. But as much as he hated this town and Berimir with his problems, the witcher was concerned about Jaskier’s strange behavior, which got even more odd as the time went. Bard shook like a leaf, looked around in hidden panic. He even stopped playing his lute, while his disappearances got even more frequent. The bard could not appear all day and only in the evening did he go into their room for a few minutes to change clothes and to have a bath. Geralt wasn’t even sure whether this bastard was eating, though maybe in that place where he was spending all his days the minstrel was fed. It wasn’t that the witcher was worried about Jaskier, of course not. He definitely wasn’t looking around hoping to see familiar hat with that stupid feather, or once he didn’t corner the bard, when he finally showed up in the evening, demanding answers. He didn’t get any as always. No explanation, no talking just silent staring into each other’s eyes like it would help somehow. Geralt still saw desperation, fear and guilt which darkened bard’s famous blue sight. And only at that moment the witcher finally admitted that he might be missing that bright glare. Not because he liked sometimes that icy glare. He missed it because there was a gleam of light, rather than dull shade of previous glory. _I will never say this to you. But I miss you, Jaskier._

At some point Geralt started to consider a possibility of Jaskier being a werewolf, though he quickly pushed this thought away thinking that would be impossible. _We traveled for so long, I would’ve definitely seen if he was some kind of night predator. Those usually feed with humans, and Jaskier isn’t like that. He is human, nothing special._ Geralt knew that was a lie. There were plenty things that differed the bard from the crowd. And yet, the witcher didn’t allow himself to focus on that thoughts, though they were still creeping in his mind for a while driving the witcher crazy. As days passed, he got even more clues for that theory sometimes even making attempts of tracking the bard only to finally be sure that all these strangenesses are just his mind attempts to explain his friend's disappearances. But he always stopped himself understanding that whatever Jaskier is dealing with it’s bard's issues. And if the minstrel didn’t want Geralt around, well, the witcher would just has to accept that even if it hurts like hell.

IX

He was awakened by the sound of a closing door. Moonlight shone from the small window illuminating a table, everything was quiet. It wasn’t usual night silence the witcher got used to. It was heavy. Like in the middle of a thunderstorm when lightning is about to strike. The witcher got out of the bed with growl cursing this town and that mage. Yesterday Geralt spent the whole day searching for any hidden shelters or any other places in the woods where unknown killer could’ve stayed, so now he wasn’t in a good mood for talking with the bard, which finally decided to show up. The monster hunter a bit sleepily looked around slowly adjusting to the darkness. _What the hell! Where is this bastard?_ He was sure that someone entered the room; however, everything looked just like it was left the day before. _Something is odd._ Geralt sensed a fresh scent of Jaskier, which was filled with the same fear as always, and the witcher was ready to get back to the bed when he suddenly saw a strange arrow stuck in the table. _Is Jaskier also knows how to wield a bow now? Considering everything that happened recently, I won’t be surprised_. He thought tiredly walking towards the said furniture to find a strange letter which was left in an obvious hurry. The paper was a bit burnt with a candle which stood nearby still smoking, but nothing to special. _If Jaskier returned to his precious ballads, then he would be okay soon._ Geralt almost let go of this situation thinking that the bard was just writing his songs again when he realized. _Wait, he’s never written any of his songs on a piece of paper. It was always a whole book with which I will kill him when I get to the bottom of this._

Geralt signed and had a closer look on this strange paper lightening the candle with an Igni. All his tiredness just disappeared when he read those lines bursting out of the room as soon as he got the place. The witcher only stopped for a couple of seconds taking his swords out, then continuing his fast run towards abandoned forest hut. He didn't hear confused screams of a barmaid or poisonous curses of some drunk peasant, in which Geralt almost ran into, simply because his mind was far away from these people. The only thing he could think about was Jaskier. His friend was in danger, someone was hunting them trying to get to the witcher for some reason. _What this mage even wants from me? Could it be one of Yen’s friends?_ He thought rushing through thick woods barely seeing any obstacles in front of him. The witcher jumped over a fallen tree trunk like it was nothing and continued running. Everything around him was a blur, thoughts in his head got mad. He almost desperately sought for any explanation or information that could be useful in this situation not paying attention to the things that happened around him. It was just woods, and he still was far from the needed hut, so nothing can happen to him.

Suddenly someone jumped at his back making Geralt fall on the ground. The witcher rolled over the grass hitting a stump in a process, but despite the dull pain in his whole body, he quickly got from the ground looking at a small frame lying a little behind. A man in front of him slowly got up shaking in fear and looked right into his eyes.

“What the fuck is happening, Jaskier?” Geralt asked angrily coming closer to the bard demanding answers. He grabbed the minstrel by the collar of his doublet lifting light man above the ground. “Why do I have to run through this bloody forest in the middle of the night?”

“You have to… have to go back, Geralt.” The bard begged in panic clenching to the witcher’s hands like without any support the world around them would fall apart. “You have nothing to do with this. You just have to go, you hear me?!” Jaskier desperately shouted in Geralt’s face. When minstrel’s feet touched the ground, he jumped from his friend and continued begging him to leave. The witcher looked at him in confusion trying to process everything. “Go without me. As far as you can get from here, and never look back. Don’t search for me, don’t ask or…”

“Jaskier,” Geralt started trying to interrupt this panicked speech, to calm his friend down, but it looked like this weak attempt made the bard even more panicked.

“Just go, for fuck’s sake.” Jaskier grabbed his hair in distress, his fingers piercing into his skull. He walked around like he was insane, and this scene deeply hurt Geralt. He had never seen his bard in such stated. So desperate, so scared. Now the musician looked more like an animal rather than his usual self. “He will find me. Wherever I go.” His voice shook, eyes looked panickily around. “Maybe if I go to Nilfgaard he won’t chase me anymore? Well, in that hell it would be impossible to find anyone…”

“Jaskier, you bastard, calm down!” Geralt yelled catching his friend’s hands making him look in his golden eyes. “Who is chasing you?” the bard shook his head fiercely bursting out of the witcher’s grasp. “Can you answer me, in Melitiele’s name?!”

“Perhaps I can do that for him.” deep voice echoed through the woods. “You see, witcher,” shadow suddenly appeared behind Geralt’s back putting a knife against his throat. “Your friend has a lot of secrets.” The mage hissed under his breath carefully watching the bard. The witcher noticed that all fear in Jaskier’s glare disappeared like the man was never scared. Now there was only hot fury, which Geralt had never seen before. “Don’t give me that look, Jaskier the bard.” the mage laughed wickedly enjoying this whole situation. “You should be happy, childish, and this face doesn’t suit you, Julian.” Geralt saw how the bard froze for a moment. The witcher squinted closely studying his friend’s blank face. _I still need more pieces!_ He heard how mage grinned obviously reading the withcer’s thoughts and then continued slowly, “Or should I call you Elusive Killer?”

X

"You are a witcher, Jaskier?" Geralt asked quietly finally getting the whole picture. Strange behavior, habits, knowledge about welding silver dragger, it all seems so logical now. _That explains so much. How couldn't I recognize someone from my own kind? Perhaps because I was sure, this traitor is dead. How can he and Jaskier be the same person?_

"Yes, I am." Jaskier looked somewhere past the witcher's eyes slowly taking his necklace of. Geralt remembered that bard had always wore that thing, even in baths, so the question about acknowledging someone from his own kind disappeared. _Of course, he wore a glamour. Though it's a miracle my medallion wasn't able to..._ He was caught off guard in the middle of this thought when a blue wave ran through minstrel's whole body revealing terrifying truth.

There wasn’t any sign of the familiar bard Geralt knew for over a decade. Now there was standing a tall witcher covered in white scars which ran through his whole body including the face. A second pair of golden cat-like eyes lit in the darkness. Julian looked on the mage giving him a cold glance and slowly spoke, low growl coming out of his throat. “You need me, Tesek. So, let’s put an end to this nonsense and finally have a proper fight.”

“As you wish, my dear friend,” the mage chuckled releasing his ‘prisoner’, but before the witcher could do anything the sorcerer waved his hand throwing his enemy against a tree trunk like a tiny fly. “Though I have to make sure we won’t be interrupted.” Geralt suddenly found himself unable to get from the ground throwing all kinds of curses into their enemy. “I’ve waited for so long not for some pest to ruin my glorious victory. Now come, witcher. Take his sword, and we’ll begin.”

“I’m so sorry, Geralt. I’ve never thought things will play out like this.” Julian whispered quietly taking a weapon from his friend’s hands, guilt shone in bard’s eyes. Geralt didn’t answer. Not only because he couldn’t, but rather because he didn’t want to. _I will deal with you later, liar._ His whole body tensed as he saw how two figures in front of him started spinning around closely studying each other. _Now you just have to win this shit. Traitor or not, you’re still my friend and I don’t want to see your death._

As any other witcher, Geralt perfectly heard about Elusive Killer’s battle style, although he still was amazed, when Julian suddenly teleported behind sorcerer’s back hitting the man mercilessly. The mage fell on the ground and barely rolled away from another hit from well-trained witcher. He quickly teleported reappearing above Julian, striking the monster hunter with a fire ball. Geralt watched in amazement as his friend was pushed back by this fire attack, however, he himself was unharmed. Yellow dome covered all his body safely protecting the caster from any physical damage. _It looks like it hurts like shit._ The witcher thought noticing how Julian shook his fingers and grabbed the sword tighter. _No wonder we weren’t taught this. Griffins and their magic obsession._

While he was thinking about that, the fight got even more furious. Dirt, wounds, leaves all of these covered both men, who weren’t ready to give up yet, and the sun was already rising. Both sides were exhausted and made terrible mistakes, so it was just a matter of time when one of them die. _Come on, Jaskier._ Geralt mentally encouraged his friend hoping that the other witcher would get out of that battle alive. _I believe in you. You can battle this freak, you’re so much stronger._ As if he heard his friend’s thoughts, Julian looked for a moment into Geralt’s eyes and nod dodging another attack.

“You got much better, Tesek,” Julian’s blade sunk deep into sorcerer’s shoulder, blood stained the green carpet. The witcher breathed heavily preparing to attack again. Things froze for a couple of seconds, then steal sword stroked once again hitting a mage’s flank. “Took lessons or something?”

“I just got plenty of time to prepare myself for this.” Tesek smirked tiredly and disappeared leaving his enemy alone.

He got a couple of seconds to catch a breath, when suddenly Geralt heard a loud crack as one of the trees started falling in weak attempt to crush Julian under its enormous weight. The witcher jumped away from the treat right into mage’s prepared arms. He took his dagger once again out putting it against Julian’s throat.

“Finally, I did it.” Tesek laughed insanely making even Julian look at other witcher with concern in his eyes. “You, bastard, will be killed, and the Brotherhood will finally acknowledge my magic talent!” Geralt grunted trying to get on his foot and actually do something. _Oh no, I won’t let you kill him._ He felt sharp pain in his whole body, sorcerer laughed at his attempts continuing. “Don’t even try that, Wolf. You won’t break this spell, and that’s everything I need now. Just enough time to slay your precious ‘bard’ first!”

“No, you won’t.” Julian breathed out quickly grabbing enemy’s hand to control the knife. Geralt wasn’t sure how, but the other witcher got out of the grab and with a sharp movement thrust the sword deeply into the mage’s chest. White wolf momentary got on his legs when the spell finally broke and came closer to his friend’s side. He put his hand on the bard’s shoulder, both of them watched mage’s last breaths before his body froze on the ground.

“I’m proud of you, Jaskier.” Geralt said unexpectedly patting Julian’s shoulder in support.

“At least one of us is.” he breathed out and slowly turned away from the motionless body heading towards the town in complete silence. Geralt cut the head off walking after his friend, feeling deeply relieved with the outcome of the battle. _You fought well, my friend. It’s still a lot to take in, but I won’t leave you alone with all this shit._ He wished he had said all of that to Jaskier. But at that moment, none of them were ready for a conversation.

IX

They left the town in silence. Since yesterday's fight in the forest Jaskier hadn’t said anything to Geralt, which was really getting on witcher’s nerves. He wanted to know more about his bard, understand his motives of hiding like that for all these years, while in the same time he wanted to give his friend some space letting him start this conversation himself. Now everything makes so much sense. Geralt thought again and again. Finally, he got all the pieces, which allowed him to see the whole picture. Without any misinterpretations, suspicions and guesses.

_That’s why you’ve always believed in truth and not in lies, humans usually tend to believe._ Geralt clearly remembered one of their first adventures at the edge of the world. While elves were beating them mercilessly in the woods shouting about their destructive human nature, which led to elven exile, Jaskier was quiet. The witcher expected him to shout something stupid about their golden palaces, or how they’re simply afraid to look in their eyes, so when minstrel simply said that killing them wouldn’t benefit Filavandrel and that there were people protecting elves during The Great Cleansing, Geralt was really surprised. He tried to talk to Jaskier about his words after their miracle release, but the musician just joked about his reading habits. And now the witcher finally understood why Jaskier knew all of this. _You’ve always seemed too odd comparing to other humans. Not believing in common myths, not naming me butcher. Never thought I wouldn’t recognize someone from my own kind._

Geralt shook his head trying to concentrate on things around them, to look for possible danger, which could try to kill them; but useless thoughts just kept creeping in his mind distracting him, making the witcher think over and over about all those lies Jaskier told him. _‘Oh, I just want to be sure that I won’t get killed while you, my dear friend, are away. It would be such loss for the whole Continent if some uneducated looters had killed the most beloved minstrel.’_ These words were echoing in Geralt’s ears, he couldn’t possibly imagine how someone as peaceful and far from any fighting as bard slay some coin-thirsty bandits. But that was then. Now the witcher saw enough to change his mind about a lot of things.

“I’m sorry, Geralt,” Jaskier said unexpectedly trying not to look at his friend. He looked so miserable right now: there were dark circles under bard’s eyes, he cautiously scratched his neck trying to calm down, and the witcher couldn’t bear seeing his musician in that state. Geralt tried to ignore any emotions, pretend he didn’t even notice that something was off. But that would be another lie. And they have enough secrets already. “I will understand if you don’t want me to continue adventuring with you.” the minstrel continued quietly trying to prevent his voice from shaking, tears sliding from his cheeks. His whole frame was shaking like the heat from a campfire in front of him wasn’t enough. «After all, I lied to you…” he wasn’t able to finish cutting himself short because of the pain, which shone in his blue glare darkening it.

Geralt looked surprised at his friend processing these words he wished he hadn't heard. _After all these years..._ Uncomfortable silence fell on them, only crack of the fire interrupted it.

“No,” low growl got his way through Geralt’s throat scaring Jaskier completely. The bard almost jumped in surprise and gave the witcher even more apologetic look as if he was sorry for his existence. “You are not going anywhere.” the witcher silently stared at minstrel making him shrink under this heavy glare. _Shit, I’ve just scared him more. Guess my mutations don’t improve my talking skills or empathy._ Vesemir often claimed that Geralt was emotional for the witcher, so now he hoped the old teacher was right.

“Oh, I got it.” Jaskier said quietly and looked away desperately trying to ignore these golden eyes. Any other day he would’ve looked at them, tried to read his friend's emotions. But not now when his terrible lie was exposed. “You want to punish me, right?” He told the first thing that came to his terrified mind. “I lied to you, so I guess, you have all rights to hate me and…” he stopped suddenly feeling two strong arms hugging him tightly.

Geralt pressed his bard closer to his chest trying to calm the musician down. The witcher could perfectly hear how fast was Jaskier’s heartbeat as if the man was at the edge of death because of fear. _This is bad, really bad._ He thought feeling how his friend tried to pull back and get out of this tight grasp. He heard his quiet whispering about betrayal, lies, other nonsense. It was painful for him to hear all of that, after all, he was way too soft with someone who caused both of them a lot of trouble during all these years. Geralt has never liked liars, that was true, but he also didn’t like Jaskier being so scared of him. At least, that is what he saw in minstrel’s eyes. _Panic. Fear. Pain. Never thought you felt like a trapped animal around me_. The witcher let terrified bard away allowing him to flee.

“Why would you ever think, I could hurt you?” Geralt asked after a while still trying to catch musician’s glare. Jaskier wasn’t looking at him sitting quietly. He looked like a scared deer found by an evil hunter. And holy Melitele’s tits, that hurt. _Guess I have to approach him slowly. Maybe then he would let me touch him again. Not that I wanted to do that, I just have to get my friend back._ “You are my friend, Jaskier. We’ve been through some real shit and almost died in some of our missions. One insane mage won’t make a difference.”

“I lied to you, Geralt!” bard shouted desperately finally looking right into witcher’s eyes, clinging to the grass as if it was the only support for his trembling body. “I pretended to be useless bard, who doesn’t even know that creatures in his songs don’t exists. And that is not the scariest thing.” He grabbed his hair turning his head away. “I abandoned my kind, tried to hide behind someone’s back, ran from the problem which resulted in almost killing you in the process.” His voice suddenly cracked, and the bard looked panicky at Geralt. “My fear could’ve killed you. This mage, I was running from all these years, could’ve killed you.” he turned away looking at his shaking hands, flames danced in his already dark blue glare making his eyes look like a bottomless sea. He whispered “I could’ve killed you. With my own past and hands like you meant nothing to me. But that’s not true. You are everything to me. And I can never forgive myself for endangering you like that.”

“Jaskier…” Geralt wanted to say something, but the words just stuck somewhere deep inside. He understood it. He understood this animalistic fear in minstrel’s eyes, trembles of his body and attempts to avoid the witcher. _You aren’t scared **of** me. You’re sacred **for** me. _This realization hit him like a carriage. _Is that what you felt back there? When this freak threatened to cut my throat open?_ Geralt wanted to ask all these questions, to try understanding his friend’s feelings more. But instead he just spoke quietly shortening the distance between them.

“Do you remember the djinn? Back in Rinde? I was so angry with myself I could’ve killed you with that wish.” He put his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder hoping that minstrel would at least listen to him. The bard didn’t pull back. “You tried to warn me about making wishes, but I wasn’t listening to you.” Jaskier shyly looked in the witcher’s eyes. “I tried to silence you. And we all remember how that went. Fuck.” Geralt growled feeling sharp pain, which rose in his chest once again. “You forgave me, Jaskier. After all that shit, you’re still travelling with me endangering your life again and again. If you were able to forgive me, why do you think I would be any different? As you said, I am everything to you.” Geralt saw a small light that lit in bard’s glare for the first time since that fight in the woods. “And I want you to know, that you mean to me a lot too. I might not show it, but that doesn’t mean that’s not true.” The witcher slowly hugged Jaskier, who was so surprised to hear these words that he didn’t even resist.

“And you will accept the fact that all your school thinks I betrayed our kind?” bard whispered hope in his voice. He was still shaking, though not as violent as he had.

“You’re no traitor, Jaskier.” Geralt sighed starting to rub softly his friend’s back to comfort Julian and finally calm down. “I know you, and I’ve seen what you can do for others. There is no way you could’ve betrayed our schools in the way they said you did.”

“Thank you, Geralt. For everything.” Jaskier looked into witchers eyes with such relief Geralt had never seen before.

And they sat like that until sunrise hugging each other, talking quietly about their past. Jaskier was sure: whatever would happen to them in the future they would still be together. This fact really helped bard back then, deep in the woods, when almost all his fears melted like snow in sunny day. However, little did he know what waited for them in the future.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading my fic! Let me know if you find any typos)
> 
> Upd: thanks for your Kudos and comments) All this numbers really keep me going through the second part, and I'm so glad you enjoyed reading this piece!


End file.
